


Unsatisfied Hunger

by SockMunchies



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Addiction, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Don't Judge Me, Feels, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gross, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockMunchies/pseuds/SockMunchies
Summary: Aaron, a cannibal and dedicated Rail Road agent, is trying to travel corpse free with Deacon. His cravings start when he and Deacon are held up in a cabin for the night.He tried to keep his cravings on the down low, for the sake of Deacon, but he can't help himself. When a confused group of raiders stumble upon their camp, Aaron can no longer hold in his cannibalistic nature.Deacon is exposed to Aaron's dark side, and needs to get him to cut down on the 'corpse eating'.





	Unsatisfied Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had, for some reason, last week and I have been wanting to write some graphic content. This isn't going to be unbelievably gross, but still mentions cannibalism and the consumption of corpse's. 
> 
> This is modeled after my own character I named Aaron. He is a bad guy and a cannibal, and also a Rail Road agent.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy. Second chapter for my other story 'Safe Haven' has been postponed while I get my shit together.

Thump...thump...thump. The pounding in Aaron's head was to much to handle. Any minute he was ready to collapse in on himself in frustration and desperation. Like a junkie going through withdraw. 

He was a cannibal, and was usually able to control himself. But now, he was trapped in a small cabin, with no other living human except Deacon, a fellow Rail Road agent and his friend.

Aaron liked Deacon, so he wasn't willing to risk their friendship because of his...habit. Addiction wasn't the right word...was it?

Thump...thump...thump. The pounding got louder. Unable to hear himself think, Aaron began pacing a trench into the rickety wooden floor of the cabin.

"Hey, you alright, man?" Deacon said, watching as Aaron paced the room. A mumbled sound came from Aaron as he crossed his arms and looked down at his own feet. Something was up with Aaron, and Deacon was very good at getting information out of people. He stood up from the couch he was laying on, his road leathers stretching over his abdomen and across his back. Reaching out for Aaron's shoulder, Deacon tried to look him in the eyes. Aaron, however, only shrugged off Deacon's hand and walked into the destroyed kitchen.

"What is wrong with you, Aaron, you look like your about to go crazy." Deacon said, meaning to lighten the mood. 

"I'm fine." Aaron snapped, twisting his body to face Deacon with a swift and ridged movement. 

"You're fine? You're not acting fine." Deacon snapped back before he could get his frustration under control.

They both argued for what seemed like hours, Aaron insisting he's fine and Deacon pressuring Aaron to tell him the truth.

Just as this argument reached it's climax, a loud group of footsteps was heard from outside the cabin.

"People?" Aaron looked towards the door like an excited dog awaiting the arrival of his master. 

Before Deacon could grab Aaron's attention and pull him back to their argument, Aaron had already grabbed his knife from it's sheath and walked out the door into the darkness.

"Aaron!" Deacon cried out as he clung to the door frame, looking frantically into the darkness of the night in search of Aaron. It was some time before anything moved outside the cabin. To Deacon's surprise and relief, it was Aaron.

However, accompanied by this relief was worry. Aaron was covered in blood and gore, from head to toe in blood that was definitely not his own.

"Raiders." Aaron said, much more calm than he was before. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Deacon asked, looking at Aaron with worry in his eyes.

"Told you, raiders." Aaron said, way to calm for Deacons liking. Against his better judgment, Deacon continued to pressure Aaron.

"What did you do to the raiders," Deacon said, stepping out from the doorway and onto the porch, "you're covered in blood."

"Things got messy, they always do." Aaron again said calmly, wiping the blood from his face and onto his sleeve. It didn't do much, as his sleeve was covered in blood as well. Something was definitely not right about Aaron now, if not before. Deacon continued to pressure Aaron.

"Tell me what the fuck you did to those raiders!" Deacon demanded, stepping closer to Aaron who was shrouded in darkness.

"I told you, Deacon." Aaron insisted on using a calm tone, but stood his ground against Deacon's advancements. 

Deacon moved close enough to Aaron that the blood on his shirt rubbed off on his road leathers. Deacon, now realizing what had transpired between the raiders and Aaron, made an executive decision.

"Open your mouth." Deacon said, trying to remain calm and collected.

"What?" Aaron said, clearly worried and confused. His calm tone had quickly switch from calm to defensive. Deacon had him.

"You heard me. Open, your, mouth." Deacon persisted, wanting answers more than ever. 

Aaron remained calm, keeping his mouth glued shut, not wanting to give away his darkest secret. However, Aaron knew that Deacon already figured it out. Figured out what Aaron really was.

Deacon pushed himself past Aaron and moved towards the bodies of the raiders. To his disgust, but not surprise, the raiders bodies were defiled and almost unrecognizable. Pieces were missing from the arms, stomach, and chest of the more 'meaty' ones. The skinnier, more lean and muscular raiders remained untouched. 

"What the fuck Aaron." Deacon muttered to himself as he stared at the bodies.

"I...I didn't want you to find out." Aaron paused, "At least not this way." 

"God...why didn't you tell me?" Deacon protested, more disappointing than angry at this point in time.

"I didn't want to risk our friendship because of what I was." Aaron paused again, "I'm just a god damn cannibal. The worst thing someone can be in this whole fucking Commonwealth." Aaron crossed his arms over his chest, anxiously awaiting Deacon's response. 

"Aaron, you accepted me even when I told you my awful past, when I told you I was a bigot." Deacon inched closer to Aaron, "If I didn't accept you now, I would just be a damn hypocrite." Aaron let out a weak smile.

"I've tried to stop, you know. A while ago before I met you." Aaron let his arms hang by his side now, "Nothing ever seemed to help, and I never dared go to a doctor about it." Deacon rested his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"We need to get you cleaned up, literally and figuratively, pal." Deacon and Aaron both laughed, "I don't want my only friend being addicted to corpse eating."

After a long trip to Diamond City, Deacon paid off Doctor Sun to keep Aaron's addiction on the down low. After a lengthy operation and recovery, Aaron was finally able to enjoy normal food.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, sorry.  
> Kudos are appreciated, and I hope you didn't vomit.


End file.
